


It's cold out there.

by DudeBro231



Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231
Summary: Victoria's sick and has to stay in bed, instant day ruiner with nothing to do. But atleast she has Max to keep her company.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	It's cold out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet little fic, very fluffy. It's always fun to write Vulnerable Vic™, especially when Max is there to be her rock. The title is a Modern Baseball song of the same name, off their split with Marietta (personally I like Marietta more but I couldn't pass up the opportunity).

**_ACHOO!_ **

“Jesus, on my shirt again?” Max chuckled, as she took another tissue and wiped the snot off her sleeve.

“Sorry.” Victoria said apologetically, her voice nasal as all hell. She wiped her nose, as she laid back in her bed, Max sitting on the edge with a hand firmly on Victoria’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, I just wish you told me you were sick earlier Vic.” 

“I’m not sick, I’m just…”

“You’re sick.”   
  


“Shut up.” Victoria sneered. “Let’s just change the subject.”

“Fine.” Max said, rolling her eyes with a chuckle. “What do you wanna talk about then Vic?” Max asked, as she moved her head closer to Victoria’s face to give her a peck.

“Don’t get so close.” Victoria mumbled, as she pushed Max’s face away with her hand. “I don’t know, didn’t you and Chloe go out before you came to my dorm?”

“Yeah but I’m not sure I have a lot to talk about”

“Okay my nose may be stuffed but I can tell you smell like weed.” Victoria chuckled, well it was like a chuckle and a cough combined. “Didn’t know you smoked?”

“I don’t smoke! Chloe’s truck just reeks.” She said defensively.

“Yeah sure.” Victoria replied, rolling her eyes in disbelief. She could feel another sneeze coming, and quickly moved her face to sneeze into her elbow. “I fucking hate this.”

“I know you do. But it’s also kind of your own fault.” Max replied, deliberately slurring her speech at the end of her sentence.

“What was that?” 

“Oh nothing, just saying, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to wear that short skirt last week.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that.” Victoria teased, her nasal tone kind of nullifying the sexy voice she was going for.

“I wouldn’t exactly call you shivering like we’re in Antarctica very sexy, Vic.”

“Everything I do is sexy and you know it.” She chuckled, coughing into her hand. “Hey did we get the grades back for that project?”

“Oh yeah, you got an A!” 

“As expected, what’d you get?” Victoria asked, rubbing the back of Max’s hand with her thumb. 

“Oh, you know, a grade.” Max replied, scratching the back of her head with her free hand, and seemingly trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Tell me!”

“No, it’s not important!”

“Maxine Caulfield, tell me your grade now.”

“No!”

Victoria sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I won’t get angry if you have a higher grade than me we’ve been over this and I’m sorry that I broke your camera last time but please just tell me I wanna know!” She pleaded.

“It’s… not about that.”

“What is it then?”

“Well.”

… 

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you!”

“It’s-ACHOO!-bullshit!” Victoria shouted, as she stomped through the dorm.

“It doesn’t matter!”

“It fucking does, your picture was absolutely fucking gorgeous!” Victoria shouted back, Max trying her best to stop her, but not being able to put a dent in Victoria’s stride as she kept walking.

“What are you even trying to accomplish?!"

“I’m gonna talk to that bitch of a teacher and get her to raise your grade, that’s what I’m gonna accomplish!” She explained.

“Please just stop!”

“No!” And before Max could talk her down, Victoria had already stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind her. “Oh my god she’s so…” Max bit her lip, before sighing and just leaning against the door. She suddenly got a text, and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

**Warren:** What was going on there?

**Max:** I assume you saw me and Victoria stomping into school?

**Warren:** More like heard her yelling at the top of her lungs, she really doesn’t know what using an inside voice is does she?

**Max:** When she’s angry you can’t really stop her from getting her way

**Warren:** And what exactly is she even angry about?

**Max:** I uhh

**Max:** I got a B minus for photography class and Vic was

**Max:** Not taking it, to say the least

**Warren:** Wait, so she’s talking to your teacher to get you a higher grade?

**Max:** I think talking may be a bit of an understatement

**Warren:** You think it’ll work?

**Max:** Honestly? She has a lot of pull but I don’t think so.

* * *

Suddenly, the door of the classroom slammed open, and Victoria stepped through gracefully. Until she sneezed loudly, kind of diminishing that grace and style.

“What did you do?”

“You have an A+.”

“Wh-what?”

“I told her that she was a fucking idiot for giving your picture any lower than an A+. The composition was beautiful, you spent like 6 fucking days on nailing that pic, and also I’m in it.” Victoria scoffed.

“That’s even higher than the grade you got.”

“I… know. And I’m fine with giving you the victory, for this once. But just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying to be better than you. But this was just unfair, that’s it.” She explained.

“Awwww you did that just for me?”

“No.” Victoria mumbled. “But I wouldn’t mind a little thank you.”

“And what are you thinking of?” 

“How about you and me-ACHOO.” She just managed to move her elbow in front of her face in time, sneezing into it loudly. 

“How about you crawl back into bed?” Max chuckled, as she grabbed a tissue out of her back pocket.

“Yeah that sounds good.” She mumbled, taking the tissue and snorting into it, suddenly being surprised by Max pecking her on the cheek. 

“And there’s your thank you.” Max said, as they walked back to Victoria’s dorm.


End file.
